the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Slave Piper
NOTES I have played Fallout 4, and the Piper in this fan fiction is not the same as fallout. It is just a slut known as Piper who gets caught by Janna the Hutt and is forced to become a slave. Also this borrows some ideas from the slave Jyn ErsI fan fi, so a heads up there. Finally a personal note, this will be my last fan fiction on this site for a while, I’ll be doing roleplay’s and doing a little editing on other people’s works here and there, but not an entire fan fiction written by me. Now that that’s out the way, let the story begin! CHAPTER 1-Getting caught Piper was out one day in a place on Corusont that many people like to call the Common Wealth, she was going to meet someone for a very important trade that she’s been planning for weeks. In the one back pocket she had a blaster hidden in case anything went wrong and in pocket the Important information she had about the empires secret weapon. While Piper was walking a Bounty hunter called Boba Fett spotted her and called Jabba to report that there is a beautiful woman who would fit the role of a slave perfectelly. Jabba ordered the Boba Fett to bring her to him. The call ended and Jabba pulled out a blaster set to stung and aimed it at her, once she was in range Boba pulled the trigger and stunned Piper, he then flew down to where she was and picked her up, he then flew off to where is ship was. Boba boared the ship and placed Pipa down in the back. Boba Fett the set the ship to Tattoine. Once arrived at Tattoine Boba picked Pipa up and took her into the palace of Janna the Hutt. Boba carried her into the thrown room and placed her infrknt of Jabba. Jabba was impressived with how slim she was yet had tits that he could play with for days. Jabba payed Boba 9000000 credits for her and then ordered his guards to strip her and burn her clothes, there later Pipa naked and passed out in front of Jabba had her pussy intruded by Jabba‘s tail, it was enough to wake Pipa up. “Oooo” Pipa said as Jabba pounded her pussy harder and harder, he then stopped and shot seman all over Pipa’s face and hair. “What am I doing here?” Pipa asked, “you my new slave” Jabba replied, “your be hear until you no longer needed”, “when will that be” Pipa said. ”When your old or dead” Jabba said. A look of disgust appeared on Pipa’s face, she didn’t want to be a sex slave, she had her whole life ahead of her, she was only 20! But Pipa couldn’t concertea on that because Jabba slid his tail deep into Piper. Piper screamed in pain as her vaginal walls spread to contain its enormous mass. Jabba smiled as he watched Piper sequel and moan like her life depended on it. The Hutt licked his lips as he thrusted is tail inward to gain a good grip on his new slave girl, “your mine for every piper” Janna said. He then lifted her off the ground, she was now sitting on his tail as she slid further and further down. Piper screamed in agony as Jabba penetrated her barrier. She excreted cum mixed with blood out of her pussy. The fluids dripped down the sides of Jabba's tail as he laughed with pleasure. He then opened his mouth and extended his grotesque tongue. Piper, still engulfed in pain, tried to pull herself away but it was too no avail. Jabba's slimed tongue slid against Piper's face covering it with saliva. She spat in disgust and horror but before she could recover. Jabba's tongue entered her mouth. The nasty slug pushed his tongue deeper down her throat. Piper chocked on the vile saliva as she was penetrated both vaginally and orally. CHAPTER 2- Life as a slave isnt half bad Piper has been taking into a large room wkth a giant table in the middle, the table was full of food. JABBA was sitting on the top end of the table and Pipa was expected to sit at the bottom, “have a seat darling” Jabba said, Piper did what she was told and sat down, “feel free to eat whatever you want, it’s the only time your very be eating real food again, after today it will be my thick nutrlotions seman” said Jabba. Piper was mortified pat the idea of eating Seman for the rest of her life but a small part of her was looking forward to it. Piper started to eat a little bit of chicken and a little bit of fruit, while Jabba started to get his tail ready, as soon as Piper looked up from eating Jabba shot cum right on her face, in and around her mouth and all over the food. Pipa swallowed the thick seman and licked it from around her mouth, it was tasty, she though, she started to lick it of all the food. Once Piper had eaten all the Seman she fell alsleep. The next day Piper woke up next to Jabba sat on his throne, she had noticed Jabba’s tail inside her pussy, Pipa gave out a soft but pleasan moan. Jabba noticed that Pipa was awake and wasted no time in pulling his tail out of Piper then rambing it back in. Jabba was going faster and faster by the second until Jabba filled Pipers tight, young, beautiful pussy with his thick Seman. Pipa stuck her hand in her pussy and scraped Jabba’s smena out and started to eat it. “Breakfast is served my dear slave” Jabba said. Piper looked at Jabba with a big smile and begged for more, to which Jabba shot a huge amount in her mouth, she wasted no time and swallowed the seman. Once she’d eaten all the thick seman Jabba processed to stick his tail up her asshole. Piper gave out a soft moan. The more Jabba thrusted the louder her moans become. Once Jabba stoppe, Piper realised that she was a slut m, and that shed been hiding it her whole life. CHALTER 3-The dancers Jabba and Piper was watching some very skilled dancers peform. They was all so beautiful and Piper was wondering Why weren’t they slaves. One of the dancers named Phoebe came over to Piper and squeezed her left boob before walkjng Back to the stage, throughout the last act Piper kept getting winks and kisses blown to her of Phoebe the dancer. Once the show was over it was Piper’s alone time which Jabba has promised her twice a day for 1 hour. Phoebe walked into Pipers room, “why did you squeeze my boob?” Asked Piper to which Phoebe responde “why wouldn’t I?, look how beautiful those things are and I just want to meet them”. Piper’s face went bright red, she was already a slut she didn’t want to be a lesbian as well. Phoebe took her outfit of and stood naked infrint of Piper. Piper cou lent help her self, she stripped and the two of them jumped into a bed and started to fuck. They kicked each other’s boobs, Pussy’s and ass hole. Once the hour was over Piper went back to Jabba‘s throne room to find he‘d been killed! Piper didn’t know if she was happy or sad. Phoebe walked in the room “Piper, we...we are free!” ”I guess we are” Piper saod “What’s a matter?” Asked Phoebe ”I’m gonna miss his sema, that’s all” ”Well at least you got to taste it, he only kept it for his favourite girls” Thats just a taste of what’s to come, as you know this is my last fan fic for a while, I’m currently reading a Star Wars body swap book, I really like the idea of a body swap in Star War, I’ve already wrote 3 body swap stories. I give my full consent for anyone to write part 2 as long as I’m notifie, even if I don’t respond id like to be notified. If you have questions plz PM me.